Dracula Lives Vol 1 8
Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * Gerdie * Eddie Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle2 = Black Hand... Black Death! | Writer2_1 = Len Wein | Penciler2_1 = Gene Colan | Inker2_1 = Ernie Chan | Colourist2_1 = Black and White | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Marv Wolfman | Synopsis2 = Rome, 1926: At a fancy restaurant, Dracula takes a seat with a woman named Luisa Morelli. He charms her with a story about his "ancestry" when he is interrupted by a bunch of mobsters led by Nick Diablo. Diablo informs Dracula that he is sitting in his seat, with his girl and demands that he leave. When Dracula refuses, Diablo and his men try to rough the vampire lord up, however they bite off more than they can chew when Dracula easily knocks aside Dialbo's men, and as a final insult to the mobster uses his hypnotic powers to make the crime boss whimper like a cur. Dracula then leaves with Diablo's woman and lures her to a dark alleyway where he feeds upon her blood. Nick Diablo and his men would recover from their encounter with Dracula, and the furious Diablo would call a hit on Dracula. Some nights later, unaware that he has been marked for assassination, Dracula continues his usual evening routine of seeking out a fresh female victim to feed upon. However, as he is charming yet another victim, Diablo's men attempt to kill Dracula in a drive by shooting, succeeding only in killing the young girl that Dracula is with, while the vampire lord endures. Furious that his evening meal has been killed before he can feed upon her, Dracula flies after Diablo's men to get revenge. Dracula would track down the driver and kill him. This wouldn't dissuade Nick from continuing his attempts at killing Dracula. The following night when trying to seduce Maria Petrella, Dracula would find that the woman is also in Diablo's employ when she attempts to stab him to death, he then feeds upon her as well. Dracula calls Diablo to boast about his continued survival much to the ire of the mobster, and tells Diablo that he will sort things out on Friday night. Dracula is true to his word, however before being escorted to Diablo, Dracula would turn all of his staff and body guards into vampires, and sick them upon Diablo. With his revenge complete, Dracula flies off into the night, laughing over his latest victory. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Alonzo * Giuseppe * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** | StoryTitle3 = Child of the Sun | Writer3_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler3_1 = Pablo Marcos | Inker3_1 = Pablo Marcos | Colourist3_1 = Black and White | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = Marv Wolfman | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Lisle * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle4 = Stoker's Dracula Chapter 4: And In That Sleep | Writer4_1 = Bram Stoker | Writer4_2 = Roy Thomas | Penciler4_1 = Dick Giordano | Inker4_1 = Dick Giordano | Colourist4_1 = Black and White | Letterer4_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor4_1 = Marv Wolfman | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Races and Species: * * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}